pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellen Hinsey
Ellen Hinsey (born 1960) is an American poet and translator. Life Hinsey was born in Boston, Massachusetts. She earned a Bachelor of Fine Arts degree from Tufts University and a graduate degree from Université de Paris VII. For the last two decades she has lived in Europe.She has taught at the French graduate school l'Ecole Polytechnique, and teaches at Skidmore College’s Paris program. Beginning in February 2002, she traveled to the International Criminal Tribunal for the former Yugoslavia in The Hague to listen to witness sessions.http://pionline.wordpress.com/2009/10/03/an-interview-with-ellen-hinsey-2009/ Her third book, Update on the Descent, addresses this experience and was a finalist for the National Poetry Series. It was published in 2009 by Notre Dame University Press and Bloodaxe Books and has been called "an urgent, probing book."Wright, Jeffery Cyphers, "Rapid Transit", in The Brooklyn Rail, June 2010 Her work has appeared in The New York Times, The New Yorker, Die Welt, The Irish Times, The Paris Review, Poetry and Poetry Review (UK), among other publications. Hinsey has also written long-form journalism on history and politics. Her essays on democracy and memory in Central and Eastern Europe have appeared in The New England Review.http://cat.middlebury.edu/%7Enereview/32-1/Hinsey-Deathintheforest.htm Hinsey is the editor and co-translator of The Junction: Selected poems of Tomas Venclova (Bloodaxe Books, 2008). She has also translated The Secret Piano, by Zhu Xiao-Mei, a memoir of a Chinese pianist growing up under the Cultural Revolution (Amazon Crossing, 2012) and Wild Harmonies, by Hélène Grimaud (Riverhead/Penguin Books, 2005). Writing Hinsey’s debut poetry collection, Cities of Memory, drew on her experiences in Berlin on November 9, 1989, as well as in Prague during the Velvet Revolution.http://pionline.wordpress.com/2009/10/03/an-interview-with-ellen-hinsey-2009/ Her second book, The White Fire of Time (Wesleyan University Press, 2002 / Bloodaxe Books, 2003), written after a family tragedy, is an exploration of poetry, ethics and spirituality. Recognition *''Cities of Memory'' won the Yale Series of Younger Poets award in poetry. * 1998 Rona Jaffe Foundation Writers' Award * 2001 The Union League Civic and Arts Poetry Prize / Poetry * 2001 Berlin Prize Fellowship / The American Academy in Berlin * 2007 The Stover Memorial Award / The Southwest Review Publications Poetry * Cities of Memory. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press (Yale Series of Younger Poets), 1996. * The White Fire of Time. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 2002; Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Bloodaxe, 2003. * Update on the Descent. Notre Dame University Press, 2009; Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Bloodaxe, 2009. Translated * Hélène Grimaud, Wild Harmonies: A life of music and wolves. New York: Riverhead Books, 2006. *Tomas Venclova, The Junction: Selected poems. Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Bloodaxe, 2009. * Zhu Ziao-Mei, The Secret Piano: From Mao's labor camps to Bach's Goldberg Variations. Las Vegas, NV: AmazonCrossing, 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Ellen Hinsey, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 6, 2015. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"The Multitude" at the Academy of American Poets * Ellen Hinsey at the Poetry Foundation * Ellen Hinsey at AGNI Online *Ellen Hinsey at PoemHunter. ;Prose * Essays ;Books *Ellen Hinsey at Amazon.com ;About *Ellen Hinsey at Bloodaxe Books *Ellen Hinsey Official website. * Susan Wheatley, "An Interview with Ellen Hinsey" at Poetry International, 2009 * [http://critique-magazine.com/article/whitefireoftime.html Review of The White Fire of Time] at Critique magazine Category:1960 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:People from Boston, Massachusetts Category:American academics Category:Translators to English